The Last Breath of Greece
by Firelockedice
Summary: Metis the 1st wife of Zeus was once the most important titaness and is now so trivial she's not even in the fanfiction character list. Now with her daughter Athena she seeks to fulfill a prophecy that said a son of Zeus and Metis will overthrow Zeus. The fate of the Greek gods is now held in the hands of a confused young man whose actions will change the Greek world forever.
1. Chapter 1 Rise of the Ancient Titaness

Athena had become different over the millennia. She had always been the favorite child of Zeus, and he spoiled her, and even let her use his master bolt, and aegis his ultimate shield. But over the years, Athena felt a growing resentment for her father. For he had eaten her mother Metis, after she'd done so many things to help him in the past. Metis was Zeus's first wife, yet when he heard that he might have a son who'd take his throne, he was no better than Cronus!

Athena wanted revenge, vengeance for the name of Metis. But her mother was still there, still inside of Zeus's stomach from the day in which he ate her to stop her birth. Athena's mother communicated telepathically with her.

_It was I who created the emetic potion that Cronus consumed. Because of me, Zeus freed his brethren _rasped the titaness bitterly. She'd grown very repetitive.

_Yes, mother I know_, replied Athena sympathetically.

_Yet, he betrayed me! He swallowed me up and left me for Hera, the wench! You must free me Athena, from this hell! Zeus is no better than Cronus, he had done well until he followed his father in his footsteps! He convinced me to become a fly, and the second I did he swallowed me in my pregnancy! Set me free daughter!_

_But how? _

_Dear, you are the goddess of wisdom, be like your mother! The answer is obvious. Remember, I was the one who created the potion that made Cronus vomit his children. You must make a replica!_

_What are the ingredients, mother?_

_Water from the River Styx, blood from Morpheus, a hair from Zeus himself, and a possession of someone whom Zeus despises. _

_Hmm...I can easily find the river styx waters, and Morpheus. And in my next sparring with father, I can get the hair, but what should I steal from one of Zeus's enemies?_

_Go to Poseidon. A shaving of his trident should do. Zeus and Poseidon cannot stand each other._

_Poseidon?! Woman, are you demented?! The day I won Athens over him, he threw a huge temper tantrum, and he's hated me since! If I go to Atlantis, Poseidon will **end** me._

_Yes, that is true...you need the helm of invisibility from Hades. Hades hates Zeus but Zeus wants to reconcile with him and doesn't see him as an enemy. The helm of invisibility will help you get the trident, but it shall not serve as the necessary weakness._

_Why would Hades give anything to me? He hates my father, and only Hermes can make it in and out of the underworld._

_Well, convince Hermes to make Hades to sneak to Mount Olympus where you can corner him! Trick the god! He won't see it coming. Hades is one of the smarter gods but nevertheless,he can be dense sometimes_

_You're a genius mother!_

_Well I am the titaness of wisdom while you're just the goddess. Of course I surpass you. When we are free, we will dethrone Zeus!_

So the very next day, Athena took the waters of Aphrodite's bath (enchanted river styx waters that made her a virgin again), and she managed to cut the hair off of Zeus's head. And in the night when she slept, she felt Morpheus, the god of dream approach her to sprinkle the dust of dreams on her, but Athena lept up and with a dagger stabbed Morpheus in the arm. "Athena, you wench! How dare you?!" snapped the god.

"I...I thought it was Ares trying to trick me!" said Athena with false remorse.

"Ares? Why on Earth would he do that?"

"He's jealous that none of the gods speak to him except for Aphrodite and Hades, but I am liked. He wanted to hurt me!"

"I'll be sure to give that violent ruffian a nightmare! What could I do to make you feel better?" the dream god asked sympathetically.

"Well, I'd like to get revenge Morpheus, but Ares the _best _fighter never sleeps for milennia. You know how he likes to be on guard," Morpheus gave a knowing nod of his head. "So I was wondering if you could...convince Hermes with a dream to get Hades to Mount Olympus so I could get the helm of invisibility. This way, I can get close enough to exact revenge!"

"It's done, Athena. I admire your intelligence! Well go to bed now dear, and prepare for sweet dreams," Athena smiled wickedly. She was almost there!

The next day, Hades was in Olympus waiting for Athena. "Hi Hades, how are you?" chirped Athena.

"What do you want?" sighed Hades. He was an all business man, and didn't waste time on nonsense. "Spare me the shit, Pallas."

"Give me your helm," said Athena suddenly cold.

"Jump in Tartarus, Athena."

"No. My father trusted me with his greatest weapons, his master bolt, and aegis! He is weak! Give me your helm, and then I will steal the trident of Poseidon, and with the three strongest weapons we'll destroy Zeus!"

"Why should I do it? Poseidon actually _likes_ me, we sympathize, and grew up together inside of our father. I can con-"

_I told you Hades was one of the smarter ones, Athena. Use the bolt!_ commanded Metis. Athena suddenly pulled out the master bolt in all its glory, and pointed it at Hades. Its bottom elongated into hundreds of tiny lightning bolts that crashed against Hades sending him to the floor unconscious. Athena grabbed his helm and quickly made her way down into Atlantis unseen by all.

Poseidon was in his kitchen, eating with Amphitrite and Triton as Athena worked, pulling a saw (which she bought along) up and down off of Poseidon's trident until a thin scrap of the golden weapon was in her hand. The trident shaving sizzled in the palm of her hand, and Athena screamed. Poseidon was suddenly in his throne room, and saw his trident. His entire body turned blue, and he shouted in anger. "Athena!" he yelled.

_How does he know it's me? Did he recognize my scream?_ wondered the goddess. Poseidon walked over in Athena's direction so she ran upward. The bubbles around her were obvious, and the trident shaving was burning. "_**ATHENA**__!_" bellowed Poseidon aiming his trident, but it was too late, Athena was in the sky.

Alone in her chambers, Athena made the potion. Time was short, Poseidon could come to Olympus at any time. Athena dropped the shaving into the concoction and it was done. It was in a small green vial that glowed brilliantly. Using her _godspeed_ she was out her room and in the throne room of Zeus and she gave it to her father. "How does my drink taste father?" she asked. In response, Zeus threw up, and a tiny fly flew away as Zeus growled. "How dare you Athena? This putrid contraption! It's the worst thing I ever tasted!" Hades limped toward Zeus. Athena blanched. _She'd forgotten about him_.

"Perhaps...she...was trying to kill you! She used your bolt... to steal my _helm_... My helm! She told me she had a plan to dethrone you by using Poseidon's trident!" said Hades.

Poseidon suddenly appeared on his throne on Mount Olympus. "And she stole a shaving of my beautiful trident!" Zeus snatched his thunderbolt away from Athena. The 3 main and most powerful gods were all angry and they pointed, Zeus with his master bolt, Poseidon his trident, and Hades with a glowing hand. Athena was shot down with lightning, fire, and icy daggers. Athena, wounded turned to an owl and flew away but Hades turned to an raven, and Zeus turned to an eagle and Poseidon kept shooting myriads of icy bullets at Athena through his trident. But Athena was a fast, and excellent flyer, and she escaped them all.

Athena collapsed in a cavern, and in the cavern was...Metis! She ran to embrace her mother, who used her ultimate healing powers on the goddess. "Oh mother, finally!" said Athena. Metis hugged her daughter, and shapeshifted into the form of a beautiful goddess, almost as beautiful as Aphrodite. When the hug ended, Athena took a moment to marvel at the beauty of her mother.

"Soon, we will have revenge on Zeus my pretty. And I will give you the throne as the Queen of Gods due to your loyalty to me!"

"That is wonderful! But...mother, why have you assumed this form?"

"In this form, I am Xelogiastra-seductress-and I will sleep with Zeus,"

"But why?"

"The answer is obvious. It has been prophesied that the son of Zeus and Metis would one day overthrow Zeus. I need a new child and you need a new brother," announced Metis.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mark of the Rebel

A beautiful naiad was out. She was the prettiest naiad out there, and the greatest Xelogiastra. She was so beautiful, even Zeus of Mount Olympus looked out to see her. Zeus salivated at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, he hadn't seen beauty like this in milennia. He felt his body reacting as he lusted for the naiad. _Hera..._thought Zeus. The woman he loved. Could he do this to her? He stared at the naiad and thought about how many times he'd hurt Hera and betrayed her. _Hera...Hera...Hera...Hera's not here! _Zeus glanced about. No gods were here to guard him, they'd been sent to search for Athena the renegade goddess. And it was that fact that made lightning strike before the Xelogiastra.

Metis pretended to be stunned by the arrival of Zeus. But she was not. _Such an infidel! _she thought angrily, but she was very smart, and used the same dexterity she used approaching Zeus as she had used to poison Cronus. She giggled and covered her mouth. "How handsome," she muttered quietly as if not to be heard, but overheard nevertheless. Zeus grinned. _It's in the bag_ he thought. Zeus approached the naiad and grabbed her hand. "Beautiful madam, do you know who I am?" asked Zeus.

"No, but tis true you are very handsome. Someone as handsome as you must have great importance."

"It is true. I am Zeus the Infallible, Zeus the Almighty, Zeus Slayer of the Titans, Zeus the KING OF THE GODS!" he proclaimed proudly.

The naiad smiled wider, she was captivated by him. Zeus grinned. Everyone loved him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, and he ran his tongue up her arm until it reached her shoulder. The naiad moaned quietly.

_This is disgusting!_ thought Metis.

Zeus lifted his head, moving it closer to hers. Their lips met, and Zeus's hands attacked her body. The naiad moaned again, which puzzled Zeus. He remembered the moan of every woman he'd ever slept with, and this one he knew...but he couldn't remember. But that wasn't enough to stop him.

Meanwhile, Hermes was very close to Athena at the moment. Walking in a dark cave and calling out to her. "Pallas Athena, give it up! I am the messenger god of the gods. Therefore I always know the location of each god or goddess. You can't hide from me!" he said for about the 5th time.

"But I can trap you," her soft voice purred. The flat of a blade smacked against Hermes temple and he crashed to the floor unconscious. Athena towered over him. "What should I do with him?" she mused to herself. Then it came to her...she'd hang the wings on Hermes feet on her throne back at Olympus, stripping him of his messenger powers, and god powers (**for every god had their signature item that gave them godly powers**)! He'd become mortal, and it would signify her rebellion against Zeus. Athena pulled out a knife. "Forgive me half-brother," she murmured.

Zeus woke up alone on the floor. The naiad was gone. A shame, she'd be wonderful for a second round. He stood up and a fireball hit him. Zeus crashed into a tree, and he quickly drew his master bolt. "WHO DARES STRIKE-" Zeus saw Hera, her hair blue flames in anger. "Z-Z-ZEUS! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" she screamed.  
"Hera, it's not what you-"

"I. DON'T. WANT. TO. HEAR. IT!" screamed Hera, punctuating each word with a shot of blue fire at Zeus's large frame. "Hera, love, please stop, I love you!" Hera stopped momentarily, taking a sharp intake of breath. "Zeus," she growled. A sword appeared in her hand as she took a step forward. "Hera please, don't do this!" The sword became enveloped in dark blue flames. "May Tartarus revere your name for times always, Zeus, _skatagonos_." The night sky glittered and the full moon shone on the area between Zeus and Hera, erupting into the brightest moonlight that took the form of Artemis. "Zeus," said Artemis coldly seeing all his deeds through the moon. "Blood runs amuck in your palace. Secure your throne, secure your children, secure your _belt_." The apparition vanished immediately, and Hera and Zeus immediately put aside their conflict rushing to Mount Olympus.

Several gods and goddesses wept on Mount Olympus. Zeus grimly regarded Ares holding a weeping Aphrodite close to him as Hephaestus wept alone. For all of them had known as used this god at one point or another. Zeus stepped toward his throne, the 12 main thrones of Olympus to see the great spectacle for which tears had greeted, Hera at his heel. The image he saw was one he'd never expect to see. Zeus blanched as Hera screamed in shock. There was Hermes, battered and bleeding over the throne of Athena. His wings hung on her throne, showing he had become mortal and Athena had absorbed his power. Zeus was frozen to the floor as Hera ran to Hermes.

"My son, oh God my son! Oh Hermes, my baby, oh why? Why must I suffer so?" she wailed.

Demeter came to comfort Hera. She too had lost her daughter Persephone to Hades, but never had Persephone been beaten so brutally as or lose here godship. Zeus finally came to his senses coming to comfort Hera, but Hera caught sight of him and drew herself up. "_Pidiksu! Pidiksu!_" she shouted, tears running down her face.

"Me?" asked Zeus incredulous. "I did nothing, it was that, that _kakiaskyla_ Athena! The dirty whore did this?" Several of the goddesses glared at Zeus to his surprise. "What? Why are you glaring at me? He's _my_ son too, y'know!"

"He's only mortal because of you!" hissed Hera, her eyes blazing blue fire.

Zeus looked across the room, seeing all the other goddesses and his own children's eyes blazing blue as well. "You had to cheat on me, you had to violate the sanctity of our marriage like a littlewhore! If you would've been faithful to your first wife Metis, this would've never happened! I never even wanted to marry you, you raped me into submission, and I learned to love you, but you kept cheating! Cheating on me all the time!" she shouted. Leto the mother of Artemis and Apollo stroked her hair, glaring at Zeus as she rememebered Zeus divorcing her while she was pregnant.

Zeus was at a loss for words as Heracles marched across toward him, one of the strongest gods able to wrestle with Zeus himself. "Hera has never been a lover of me, and I understand why. It's because of your infidelity that I take her side against you father," he declared. Zeus narrowed his eyes at his son, as he looked up to see a surprising presence. It was Io, the Egyptian goddess one of Zeus' more _exotic_ partners. "Zeus, you're a pig. I don't know what it was I ever seen in you. The Egyptian gods walk with Zeus no longer," she said walking to stand by Hera. This worried Zeus, as the King of Greek gods, no single Greek god could hurt him, but if Io got Ra the king of Egpytian gods, he could possibly be destroyed.

There were several gods who ruled their own people. There had been the Canaanites who'd been Baal worshipers, but Baal had ben slayed by the Jews, who had another god, far superior to any other god in existence of the Greek or Egyptian gods, or the distant Indian, Japanese, or Chinese gods (such as Lei-Kung, Indra, or Izanagi) and minor agricultural goddesses scattered across the world, Yahweh. If Yahweh wanted, he could probably guide his Jews to superiority over the Greeks, Persians, Egyptians, Indians, and Jews all at once, but he simply kept to his own, only caring for the existence of his people. The Persian god king, Ahura Mazda had died at the hands of Zeus. Ahura Mazda, and the Persians had been weak, and Zeus had given Greeks dominion over Mesopotamia. But Ra the Egyptian god was in a different level. He was easily Zeus' equal.

"Hera, I'm sorry-"

"Stay away from her, adulterer!" shouted Apollo. A brand of sunlight hit Zeus scorching his arms as he held them up to protect his face. "How dare you strike me, your king!" he shouted. Now all the goddesses, and sons and daughters of his previous wives, and Hera dropped flames at him. An icy dagger protruded from his arm. "Stop! I am superior!" he commanded, striking in **Godfeare** into the mob. They stopped but were still clearly hostile. "We walk with Hera," announced Apollo. Hera rose to her feet holding her son, sniffing. "I want you to suffer Zeus. So you can feel the same pain that you've caused me. To see what it's cost my son!" she cried. The crowd transported out of Mount Olympus and the gods with which Zeus remained were frighteningly small and the small amount of gods who had remained like Artemis were very _frustrated _for Zeus for betraying Hera yet again. _What have I done?_ thought Zeus miserably as a fly buzzed over his head. The fly instantly flew out of the room, out of Olympus turning into a beautiful gray-eyed goddess. _The seed of mistrust has been planted _she thought triumphantly.


End file.
